Black Widow (Marvel Comics)
Black Widow is the name of several fictional superheroines appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Most of these versions exist in Marvel's main shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. Claire Voyant Claire Voyant is one of the first costumed, superpowered female protagonists in comics. Created by writer George Kapitan and artist Harry Sahle, she first appeared in Mystic Comics #4 (Aug. 1940). The character is an antihero - and can even be viewed as a villain, who kills evildoers to deliver their souls to Satan, her master. The character is unrelated to the later Marvel Comics superheroines who took on the codenames. Natalia Romanova / Natasha Romanoff Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna RomanovaWolverine: Origins #16 (Sep. 2007) is the first character to take on the Black Widow codename in the modern mainstream Marvel Comics. She was created by editor and plotter Stan Lee, scripter Don Rico and artist Don Heck, and first appeared in Tales of Suspense #52 (April 1964). The character has been associated with several superhero teams in the Marvel Universe, including the Avengers, the Defenders, the Champions, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Thunderbolts. She has appeared in many other forms of media, including the major motion pictures Iron Man 2 and The Avengers, where she was portrayed by actress Scarlett Johansson. Yelena Belova Yelena Belova is the second Black Widow in the modern mainstream comics who debuted briefly in Inhumans #5 (March 1999). She was fully introduced in the 1999 Marvel Knights mini-series Black Widow. A second miniseries, also titled Black Widow and featuring Natasha Romanoff and Daredevil, followed in 2001. The next year, she did a solo turn in her own three-issue miniseries titled Black Widow: Pale Little Spider under the mature-audience Marvel MAX imprint. This June to August 2002 story arc, by writer Greg Rucka and artist Igor Kordey, was a flashback to the story of her becoming the second modern Black Widow, in events preceding her Inhumans appearance. Characters named Black Widow in Ultimate Marvel Monica Chang .]] Monica Chang is the second Black Widow in the Ultimate Marvel continuity that appears in Ultimate Comics: Avengers. Despite the painful memories associated with the previous Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), she refuses to change her codename. It is revealed that Monica is Asian-American and was the ex-wife of Nick Fury but the marriage fell apart after she discovered that he had been sleeping with various female members of her family and limited social circle, including her own mother. On the Avengers, she and other led a mission to re-capture Captain America and then ends up facing against the Red Skull.Ultimate Avengers #1-6 She also helps capture and recruit the Punisher into the team.Ultimate Avengers 2 #1 She was an active member of the team throughout their missions. Monica was transferred to the New Ultimates, where she was immediately pitted against her former teammates when it was discovered that Nick Fury was supposedly selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets.Ultimate Avengers vs New Ultimates #1-6 After Fury returned as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he reassembled the Ultimates and Monica joined the team, moving with her (and Fury's) baby (Julius Chang) to the Triskelion.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #1 Ultimate Spider-Woman Earth-616 The Earth-616 version of Monica Chang from Marvel's mainstream Earth-616 continuity appears in the Avengers A.I. series.Doran, Michael (March 20, 2013). "Marvel Announces ULTRON-Spin-off AVENGERS A.I. Ongoing". Newsarama. Monica Chang is the chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s A.I. Division. Monica Chang enlists Henry Pym to help her stop Dimitrios (who evolved from the fail-safe virus used to defeat Ultron at the end of the Age of Ultron storyline) and they form the Avengers A.I. consisting of a Doombot, Victor Mancha, and Vision. During their first mission, the Avengers A.I. faced hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Drones which attacked a hospital in Atlanta.Avengers A.I. #1 As of issue 4, it is revealed she is a devout Muslim.Avengers A.I. #4 References Category:Characters created by Don Heck Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Mark Millar Category:Fictional American people of Chinese descent Category:Fictional KGB agents Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional Russian people Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Marvel Comics characters who use magic Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Comics about spiders